30 Short Stories
by GFSista
Summary: 30 short stories for 30 songs. Dedicated to Gerkyhen.


**35 Short Stories**

Just what the title says!

Dedicated to the fabulous Gerkyhen, who thought of this amazing original idea first!

* * *

**1) Just Lose It**

Rocket strutted across the room, his hair flying, feet moving in time of the rhythm. His head bopped to the beat. He loved those times when he was alone listening to his iPod dancing in his bedroom, completely undisturbed.

"Rocket?"

Aarch stood in the doorway; eyes wide open, seeing his only nephew in a vest and boxers. Rocket stared back. He then said;

"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."

**2) Smells Like Teen Spirit**

The Snow Kids dragged themselves in the training room, the dark bags evident underneath all their eyes.

"One too many drinks last night?" Aarch snickered. _"Kids."_ he thought.

**3) Starlight**

"… twenty one, twenty two, twenty… um…" a six year old Rocket pouted, still pointing at a star in the sky.

Rocket bounded back into the greenhouse, up to his father. "Daddy! What's the number after twenty two?"

"That would be twenty three, my boy." Norata smiled.

"Okay!" Rocket grinned before bounding back outside. Norata watched his son from the window and let out a sigh. The boy was becoming more like his mother everyday.

**4) Undisclosed Desires**

She was close. Too close. Rocket wanted to feel more of her smooth skin; he wanted the touch of her soft lips against his own. He reached out, intending to touch her, then his shyness gripped him.

"Do you want a drink?"

**5) Drop It Like It's Hot**

A ten year old Aarch decided to make his brother some soup because he was ill. Tottering on his feet, he tried to carry the soup up to the bedroom. Fast.

"What'cha doing in the kitchen?!" Norata said.

Caught by surprise Aarch dropped the bowl, red tomato soup splattered the floor and the boy's dressing gown. Instead of reaching for the mop, the brothers burst out laughing.

**6) Original Prankster**

"MICRO-ICE!" All the Snow Kids screamed.

**7) Bring Me to Life**

Aarch stared down at Artegor and smiled.

"It seems our patient is rapidly improving." He said

"Aarch, I'm not so sure. When I think about the match yesterday, I feel a bit ill. But what's the point. The Shadows are finished!" Artegor seemed as depressed as ever. Well, it was to be expected.

"What will you do?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. What can I do? Football and coaching are my life."

"Perhaps I have an idea. You might be just what the Snow Kids need."

Artegor could barely believe it. Aarch was offering him a lifeline. Again.

**8) Glamorous**

Mei strutted down the road, dressed to kill and feeling like a million dollars.

**9) Money Honey**

Money. Artegor had lots of it. It was enough to keep him throughout the years and beyond. And he was miserable. All the money in the galaxy couldn't compensate for his loss.

**10)Come On Train**

Aarch paced. He walked up and down the platform like there was no tomorrow. Two trains were arriving. One could take him to an airport to Akillian. One headed for the unknown. Aarch stared at the clock. Both trains were on time, only one minute left.

Should he go back to Akillian? Memories filled his head. Norata screamed at him. Artegor yelled "Come with me!" What could he do? He hadn't seen his brother in years. He could at least show up and say hello. His nephew would be about five. Aarch could just picture it. A little kid mucking around in the greenhouse, just like he did.

He sighed. He was sure that Norata hated him. The last words that Aarch heard Norata say was "Don't you ever come back here! You're not my brother anymore! You're dead to me!"

A train which headed for the unknown arrived. Making a decision, Aarch grabbed his suitcase and jumped on board. He promised himself that he would go back to Akillian. Eventually.

**11) Assassin**

"Smog kills. End of conversation. You need to control it!" Artegor hissed. Seeing the stubborn look on Sinedd's face, he sighed. There was only so many ways in which Artegor could explain. And how much his voice could take.

**12) By Myself**

Sinedd sat on his bed in his single bedroom.

"Yeah, it is better like this." He muttered to himself.

He didn't need those losers. He'd grown up on his own and he'd stay alone. He didn't need _anybody_.

**13) Superstar**

"I'm on the All-Star Team! Wow..."

In secret, Micro-Ice rolled his eyes. He was sick and tired of listening to D'Jok's constant speeches. It was always about D'Jok and _his _destiny.

**14) The Way You Make Me Feel**

Dame Simbai blushed. Aarch just paid her _another_ compliment. Whether it was on her abilities as a medic or her new dress, she always blushed. In secret of course.

**15) Beggin'**

"Why are you doing this? You know I love you."

Tia had never had to plead for Rocket's affection. Still holding him from behind, she started to cry. The next words that came out of Rocket's mouth were like a death blow.

"This is who I am now. I'm sorry."

**16) Freak Like Me**

"You're weird." Sinedd concluded. They stood together, alone in the passageway.

"Am I?" What makes you think that?" Rocket asked politely.

Sinedd raised his eyebrows in obvious disbelief. "You may think you're back, but you're not. Underneath that whole goody two-shoes façade, I know what you really are."

"And what's that?" Rocket replied, hands on his hips.

Sinedd walked up to the midfielder, gently tearing his dreadlocks away from his ear and whispered

"You're just a freak… like me."

**17)Wake Me Up**

"Thran!" Ahito threw a pillow at his elder brother. "Humph! And I'm meant to be the one that always sleeps."

**18)Break Stuff**

"I don't want to work here!" Aarch finally snapped.

"So what are you going to do then?! Play that ridiculous sport? I won't allow it!" Aarch's father yelled back.

"Yeah, I will! Anything's better than staying here!" Aarch stood up and swiped his arm across a desk, sending a box of plants onto the floor.

**19) Champagnechroniknight-cap**

"You want me to drink what?!" Adium shrieked, looking at the deep purple drink placed in front of her.

Aarch grinned wildly. "You're twenty one now. It's perfectly legal. Now drink it, down in one."

**20) Could It Be I'm Falling in Love**

Artegor laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He always loved Aarch like a brother. He was a lovely, kind man, but recently… things were getting complicated. Every time he hugged him, he felt this ache in his chest. Just one problem.

"Dude, me and Adium are thinking of catching a movie. You coming?" Aarch poked his head around the door.

Artegor gave Aarch a slight smile "No thanks, have a good time though."

"Okay, bye!"

Artegor hated feeling awkward around Aarch and his girlfriend. Getting Aarch alone these days was like a chore.

**21) Scream**

Aarch wanted yell at the top of his lungs. The Smog was a part of him and now it felt like it was being ripped from his body.

**22) A Lover's Holiday**

Rocket stuck on his sunglasses, reclining back his deckchair. _"This is the life" _he thought. Sun, sea and sand. Not to mention, the main lady in his life smiling sweetly at him.

**23) Cosmic Journey**

The Snow Kids stared at the view. The ship flew through different systems of the Zaelion Galaxy, bringing numerous sights to the Snow Kids eyes. All great footage for Tia's camera.

**24) Pieces**

"I'm alright Thran, really!" Tia reassured the defender before closing the door. When she heard the boy's footsteps fade away, she cried. The only boy she ever loved had just left her. No note. No message.

Betrayal _stung_.

**25) Release Me**

Yes.

This was it.

Rocket got up slowly, taking in surroundings, breathing in the smell of rust and dust. Defeating Kernor was _deeply_ satisfying.

**26) Hot N Cold**

Keira couldn't take it. One minute, there was blistering winds. Then the sun came out. And it was _still_ cold!

**27) Right Here, Right Now**

Yuki needed to talk to Micro-Ice. She needed to know how she felt. About him, their relationship, everything.

**28) Smooth Criminal**

Sonny, Corso and Artie ran out of the Technoid building, carrying as many robot parts as they could.

"Ha! Immunity from Technoid never lasts!" Artie yelled.

**29) Angels with Dirty Faces**

"Sweetie, come back inside! We've got to get ready for the party." Tia mother's called out into their garden.

A five year old Tia ran back into the house, covered from head to foot in dirt. "I'm here!" she yelled, a big grin spread across her face.

Her mother's mouth was ajar, placing her head into her hands.

**30) Rehab**

"What! This is unfair! This is wrong! Just you wait till my dad hears about this; he is so going to–"

"Rocket, you are going there and that's final." Aarch spoke in a monotone. "Because if you wake me up one more time screaming your head off, I swear to God, I'll…"

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Luv GFSista xXx


End file.
